


The Mystery Resurrection

by Pstraw



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, House of X, Krakoa, Resurrection protocols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pstraw/pseuds/Pstraw
Summary: A brief prologue sees Professor X and the Five resurrecting a mysterious mutant from Xavier's past.
Kudos: 2





	The Mystery Resurrection

“Uh, Professor?”  
“Yes, Egg?”  
“It’s just a little weird doing it with you, you know, watching.” Egg continued creating his namesake objects, looking over his shoulder at the Professor. Despite the opaque Cerebro head unit, he swore he could feel Xavier’s penetrating gaze.  
“My apologies, but I especially wish to be here for one of the resurrections.”  
The Five moved in their usual flow, only slightly slowed by Egg’s conversation. Proteus bestowed viability upon the eggs, Elixir imbued them with life, Tempus brought them to the proper age, and Hope served as their coordinating hub. A dozen mutants were in various stages of being brought back to life, and Xavier stood by one that was nearing completion under Tempus’s close watch.  
“If you don’t mind me asking,” Hope said, walking up to Professor X, “why was this mutant brought to the top of the list for resurrection?”  
“A fair question. I believe this mutant to possess powers that will be of extreme importance to Krakoa.”  
“That makes sense, but who are they? None of us have ever heard of them.”  
Xavier nodded, the light catching his Cerebro unit as he did so. “It is a bit of an unusual story, even for us.  
“Years ago, when my original team of X-Men had come into their own, but before their fateful first encounter with Krakoa, I was already preparing to one day enlarge the team. Using Cerebro, I scanned the far reaches of the Earth, only to be surprised one day by a strong signal very nearly in our backyard. A mutant, a exceptionally strong mutant, possibly even Omega-level, right in New York City.  
“Her powers had barely begun to manifest. I suspect she did not even realize yet that they existed. I prepared to travel to the City, knowing the truth would not long elude her. It was the fitting moment to meet her, to help her to understand who she was, and that she was not alone.  
“Jean, Hank, and I drove down from Westchester. I told them we might soon have a new student. Jean looked forward to having another woman at the mansion, Hank to having an intellectual equal to talk to. But…”  
Xavier’s fingers traced over the pod nearly ready for its resurrected mutant to emerge. “We were a moment too late. She died, so young, not yet appreciating the limitless potential within her. But now...now she shall know. We are about to welcome a mutant who should have been at our side all along.”  
Hope asked, “If it was that long ago, how do you have a Cerebro backup of her? And where did you get her DNA sample from?  
“This case was something of an experiment with the early Cerebro. A test case, as Dr. MacTaggert and I...theorized early on about the machine’s potential.” Hearing his mother’s name, Proteus edged closed, but said nothing.  
The Professor continued, “As for the DNA sample, well, best to simply say that Mr. Sinister is most...resourceful. And a good thing too, in this instance, as we are about to welcome a new sister into the family of mutantkind.”  
As if hearing him, the pod stirred. The motion within increased until a hand burst forth, followed by the form of a young woman, gasping for breath.  
“Be calm, my child,” Xavier intoned soothingly. “All will make sense very soon. Let’s get you some clothes.”  
Proteus brought over a cloak made of Krakoan fibers that both absorbed the fluid that stuck to her and provided a comforting soft warmth. The woman pushed wet blonde hair out of her face and stared at Xavier and the Five in bewilderment. “Who are...where am...I remember...darkness…”  
“I apologize,” the Professor said, kneeling to be closer to her seated height. “There is much that will be puzzling to you. Much has happened and much has changed since your last memories.”  
“Okay,” the woman replied warily, “okay, first off, who are you all and what’s that thing you’re wearing?”  
“Ah, I can see how it might be disconcerting to awake to a masked stranger. I suppose I can take it off for a time, as the least courtesy.” Reaching up, Xavier lifted off his Cerebro unit, revealing his piercing eyes beneath dramatic brows. “Welcome. I am Charles Xavier.”  
“Xavier...I’ve seen you before. On television.”  
“That’s right. I am a mutant.”  
“A mutant…”  
“Just like you.”  
“Wait, what?” The woman pulled the cloak tighter around herself. “I’m what?”  
“We are all mutants here on Krakoa. These are the Five; their duty is to revive those mutants who have unfortunately died.”  
“I...died? Yes, I died. How long have I...been dead?”  
“If you will allow me,” Professor X said gently, “I think it will be easier if I can show you in your mind what has happened.”  
With an assured look, the woman nodded, and Xavier closed his eyes in concentration. As he did, the woman’s body shot bolt upright, her eyes twitching as she absorbed years’ worth of knowledge. After a minute that seemed to last an age to the Five, Xavier opened his eyes, a gentle smile on his lips.  
The woman caught her breath and slowly raised her gaze to meet Xavier’s again. “I understand. I understand why you’ve brought me back. I understand what we must do for mutantkind.”  
Professor X continued smiling as he remounted his Cerebro atop his head. “Excellend. I knew you would. Please, take time to acclimate yourself to Krakoa, to meet your fellow mutants. After, we shall get to work. You are about to enter into matters of great importance, Ms. Stacy.”


End file.
